This invention relates to a cutter for recording paper or film (hereinafter called "paper") in a semicylindrically curled state for use with a copying machine, facsimile, or the like which scans an original or subject copy placed round a rotary drum and converts the scanned image or data into electrical signals for reproduction and recording on paper by itself or by a separate unit.
Conventional cutters of this character comprise, as shown in FIG. 1, a stationary support 1 having a semicircular recess of the same radius of curvature as that of semicylindrically curled paper 0 to be cut, and a small disc-shaped tool 2 secured to a rotating stem 3 so as to be rotated while being pressed edgewise against the stationary support to cut off the paper into two sheets. A common disadvantage of those cutters, which thus depend on the direct, strong pressure contact of the tool edge with the stationary support for the cutting action, has been that either of the cutter components or the both are rapidly worn out.